Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing technique.
Description of the Background Art
There are various techniques relating to image processes on image data.
As an example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-322374 describes a technique of converting what is called dot-sequential data containing information about a color element being transmitted per pixel to what is called plane-sequential data containing information about each color element being transmitted individually per page.
As another example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-138826 describes a technique relating to scaling process of scaling up or down an image by an arbitrarily designated factor.
Mounting circuits responsible for the aforementioned image processes separately on an image processing device realizes all these image processes in the image processing device. However, this in turn increases a circuit size, leading to cost increase.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a technique capable of reducing the circuit size of an image processing device to perform various image processes.